


В овечьей шкуре

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Отец больше не мог терпеть выходки Роберта, поэтому отослал его в школу для мальчиков с тюремными правилами и наглыми задирами. Роберт решает всеми правдами и неправдами выбраться оттуда.





	1. Chapter 1

Роберт вскочил со своего места и недоуменно посмотрел на отца. Тот был совершенно серьёзен и явно не настроен шутить. 

\- Отец, - подрагивающим голосом произнёс Роберт, молясь о том, что это всего лишь сон, - почему? 

\- Потому что мне надоели твои выходки. Сегодня ты нарушил границы дозволенного, я итак многое тебе спускал. 

\- Но-но, - начал лепетать Роберт. Вообще это было ему не свойственно, но на данный момент решался вопрос его жизни и смерти. 

\- Всё уже решено. Завтра ты уезжаешь в школу Святого Петра. 

Роберт вышел из кабинета отца в отвратительном настроении. Да, действительно, ему многое сходило с рук, но вот взлом банковских счетов конкурентов их семьи оказался последней каплей. Казалось бы, им это на руку. Но он же не мог предположить, что отец собирался пойти с ними на мировую и разделить сферы влияния поровну. Обычно в таком бизнесе, как казино, редко сотрудничали. 

И теперь Роберту придётся променять все блага своего положения богатого сыночка на школу-пансион. Немного порывшись в интернете, он обнаружил, что школа Святого Петра не просто пансион для мальчиков, это чуть ли не тюрьма со своими преподавателями. Даже здание было больше похоже на тюрьму, чем на старый английский замок, как другие школы-пансионы с древними традициями. Нет, это было каменное печальное строение, практически без украшений и с решётками на окнах. Даже на сайте школы фотография замка, несмотря на выкрученную на полную яркость в фотошопе и буйную зелень, была такой серой, что Робу захотелось завыть, словно побитая собака. 

Форма школы была больше похожа на военную: тёмно-серый брючный костюм с воротником-стойкой. Даже обувь должна соответствовать уставу. Даже причёска. Роберт с грустью посмотрел на свои тёмные кудри, которые он так хотел отрастить в этом году до плеч. К счастью, совсем лысым его ходить не заставят. Хоть какое-то облегчение. 

Но комендантский час, запрет на телефоны, строгий регламент на использование компьютеров в библиотеке, всего один выходной день и чуть ли не 12-часовой учебный день перевешивали все мелкие положительные моменты. 

Помимо строгих правил школа Святого Петра славилась своими выпускниками, которые в будущем делали карьеру и в политике, и в армии, и в инженерии. 

И тут у Роба появился план. Нет, не так, нужно с большой буквы, а лучше капсом. ПЛАН.   
У администрации школы были большие требования к ученикам. Они должны были хорошо учиться, даже не хорошо, а отлично. Те, кто попадал в список отстающих, быстро вылетали из школы. 

\- А это может сработать, - пробормотал Роб, доставая из шкафа старые штаны и свитера, которые ему было лень выбрасывать. Они станут неплохим дополнением его образа несуразного парнишки, чудом попавшего в лучшую школу для мальчиков Англии. 

Посмотрев на себя в зеркало после парикмахерской, где его подстригли согласно уставу, он понял, что с такой длиной его прекрасные романтичные кудри, которыми так восхищались девушки в его уже прошлой школе, стали больше походить на воронье гнездо. Ну ничего, это к лучшему. 

Отец продолжал на него злиться, даже не вышел попрощаться. Только мама горько рыдала, провожая сына, долго не могла вырвать его из своих объятий, увещевала, что уговорит отца смилостивиться. Роберт решил не посвящать маму в свой план вылететь из школы намного раньше, чем начнутся её уговоры.

Школа Святого Петра встретила его дождливой погодой и мрачными лицами учеников. Высокий парень со скучающим видом показал ему его комнату. К счастью, отец потратился, чтобы его поселили в одиночную камеру, а не общую, где спали по три человека. Подобными привилегиями обладали только богатые ученики, бюджетникам же предстояло тесниться с соседями. Роберт был ужасно рад своему одиночеству: он не собирался заводить здесь друзей, а какие-нибудь слишком приставучие соседи по комнате могли нарушить его планы, да и ванная комната принадлежала только ему. Несмотря на то, что Роберт вырос вместе со старшей сестрой и совсем мелким ещё братом, он не любил ни с кем делиться, тем более разделять с кем-то свои удобства. Тем более с незнакомцами, фу. 

Роб аккуратно разложил свои вещи. Каким бы богатеньким и избалованным его не считали, его с детства приучили к порядку. 

Занятия начинались завтра. И завтра же начиналось его представление.


	2. Chapter 2

Уже за завтраком к нему успел устроиться какой-то слишком весёлый для этого места ученик, который со всем энтузиазмом принялся с ним знакомиться. Естественно, Роберт должен был играть роль туповатого просточка, поэтому со счастливой улыбкой пожал руку, как оказалось позже, своего одноклассника. 

\- У нас редко появляются новенькие, - поделился с Робом одноклассник, - и даже когда появляются, надолго не задерживаются. 

\- А почему? – удивлённо произнёс Роб, уже заранее зная ответ. 

\- Слишком высокие требования. Не каждый справляется. Так что удачи тебе.

\- Спасибо. Может расскажешь немного о коллективе, а то я совсем никого не знаю. 

\- А точно, я слышал, тебя поселили в отдельную комнату, потому что мест не осталось в совместных. 

Роберт отметил, что эта легенда действительно сработала. Сначала он не понимал, зачем отец устроил всё так, будто он поступил на бюджет, но потом смекнул, что это облегчит его задачу не выделяться из толпы. Всё-таки отец – не последний человек, кто знает, кому взбредёт в голову воспользоваться его сыном, находящемся за три девять земель от дома. Ему даже новую фамилию дали, чтобы замести следы. Плюс к бюджетникам было приковано больше внимания преподавателей, от них требовались показательные результаты в учёбе, то есть Робу будет проще завалить большинство предметов и со спокойной душой покинуть школу. 

\- Вот, слушай, ребята по большей части дружелюбные, но есть несколько личностей, которые никому не дают проходу. Вот, кстати, и они. – и одноклассник украдкой указал ему на вход в столовую. 

Там стоял высокий блондин с зачёсанными волосами и холодным взглядом. Он выглядел и вёл себя, как хозяин школы: насмешливым взглядом провёл по всем столам и уверенной походкой направился в сторону Роберта. За ним шли ещё два парня – один был коротко подстрижен, а в ухе сверкнула маленькая серёжка, его брови были сведены к переносице, он грозно смотрел на мир, будто тот хотел на него напасть; второй парень выглядел дружелюбнее, видимо, из-за рыжих волос и коричневых веснушек, которые покрывали нос и щёки. 

Троица подошла к их столику, блондин осмотрел Роберта с ног до головы, словно букашку, которая неведомым образом оказалась на его пути. 

\- Новенький? – спросил он, хотя по его тону было ясно, что ответ его мало интересует. 

\- Да, - всё же ответил Роберт, стараясь казаться как можно дружелюбнее. 

\- Тогда к тебе никаких претензий, а к тебе, Том, - и он перевёл взгляд на его испуганного одноклассника, - почему не объяснил новенькому правила? 

Он склонился над столом, взглядом подавляя бедного сжавшегося от страха парня. 

\- П-прости, Курт, я не думал…, - он начал заикаться, - не думал, что… что ты так рано спустишься на завтрак. 

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь правила: этот столик мой и здесь никто не имеет права сидеть. Новенькому я прощаю эту оплошность, но только один раз. А тебя ждёт наказание. – он схватил Тома за воротник и поднял из-за стола. Роберт уже хотел подняться и первому ударить по роже блондина, но сдержался. Всё же он ненавидел таких уродов, которые на пустом месте разводили скандалы и устраивали людям неприятности. Он лишь сжал кулаки под столом, стараясь изобразить на лице страх. – Но, так и быть, дам тебе право выбора. Либо я наказываю тебя привычным способом, либо становишься моим рабом на неделю. 

\- Второе, - тут же пролепетал Том, и Курт его отпустил, стряхнув с плеч невидимую пыль. 

\- Принеси нам воды, - приказным тоном произнёс Курт и развернулся к продолжающему сидеть на своём месте Роберту. – А ты, новенький, останься, поболтаем. 

Новоприбывшая троица села за стол, Курт сел рядом с Робом, закидывая руку ему на шею, как обычно делают закадычные друзья. Только в его жесте читалось желание морально подавить новенького. 

\- Запомни несколько простых правил, чтобы больше не попадать в неприятности. Первое правило: этот столик принадлежит мне, за него никому нельзя садиться. Ясно? 

\- Ясно, - жалобно пролепетал новенький. 

\- Второе правило: я всегда первый во всех очередях. Третье правило: твоё время за компьютером автоматически становится моим, если я этого захочу. Четвёртое правило: если разживаешься чем-то интересным, обязан делиться со мной. Пятое правило: если нарушаешь выше перечисленные правила, получаешь наказание. Всё запомнил? – Курт сжал руку на затылке новенького, тот аж скривился.

\- Да, - глухо ответил новенький.

\- Тогда проваливай, - прошептал Курт на самое ухо. 

Новенький быстро схватил поднос, поднялся и ушёл, кинув на него странный взгляд. 

Этот взгляд показался Курту невероятно угрожающим, подавляющим, доминантным. Словно ему пообещали отомстить. Но блондин быстро выкинул его из головы. Скорее всего ему показалось, не мог же этот блеющий от страха простачок надеяться на расплату. 

А Роберт действительно мысленно пообещал отомстить. Никто не смеет ему указывать, никто не смеет унижать его, никто не смеет трогать его без разрешения. Злость в нём клокотала, но ему пришлось её задавить. Может быть драка с Куртом и позволила бы ему вылететь из школы, да только отец, зная своего сына, предупредил, что так просто ему не отделаться. Если его дружки тоже присоединятся к драке, то Робу точно не поздоровится. Он не такой дурак, чтобы начинать заведомо проигрышный бой. 

В начале урока Роберту всё же удалось окончательно успокоиться. Он сел на предпоследнюю парту и приготовился к уроку. За секунду до звонка в кабинет вбежал Том и сел рядом. Честно говоря, Роб был удивлён, учитывая, что именно из-за него одноклассник попал в рабство к этому самоуверенному уроду. 

\- Том, прости меня, пожалуйста, - произнёс он, вкладывая в свои слова как можно больше раскаяния. 

Том лишь печально улыбнулся.

\- Ничего я сам виноват. Да и мне повезло, у Курта явно было хорошее настроение, иначе бы он меня без всяких вопросов отдубасил. А так я побуду у него на побегушках, это меньшее из зол. 

\- Всё равно прости, тебе из-за меня досталось. Могу я как-нибудь тебе отплатить? 

\- О, можешь помочь мне перетаскать ворота на футбольном поле. 

Во время уроков Роберт совсем забыл о мести, а сосредоточился на лекциях. Местные преподаватели полностью соответствовали уровню школы: они интересно вели лекции, но и были требовательны к ученикам. Роб даже подумал, что с таким количеством домашней работы проще всего будет завалить предмет. 

\- Слушай, Том, почему этот парень себе позволяет подобное? – спросил Роберт, когда Том в очередной раз чуть не опоздал на урок из-за поручения Курта. 

\- Ну, он лучший ученик, а его отец каждый год жертвует кучу денег школе. Директор закрывает глаза на его проделки, пока он не переходит границы. 

\- Но он же избивает учеников. 

\- Вот только так избивает, что следов почти не остаётся. Он больше мучает их и унижает. 

\- И никто не может ничего изменить?

\- Смысла нет. Пока мы следуем его правилам, он нас не трогает. Да и взбучку он устраивал на моей памяти всего пару раз. Один, кстати, произошёл с Бойдом. Тем, у которого взгляд грозный. Не знаю, как они потом спелись. 

Роберт подумал, что стратегия подчинения предпочтительнее. Ему не нужно лишнее внимание, а если он пойдёт на рожон, точно будет бит. 

\- А тот рыжий?

\- Его зовут Монро. Они с Куртом друзья детства. 

\- Откуда ты так много о нём знаешь?

Том оглянулся по сторонам, явно не желая, чтобы их услышал предмет разговора. А потом он приблизился к Робу и тиха произнёс:

\- Только никому не говори, у нас в школе есть его маленький фан-клуб, и они знают о нём всё, даже за его соц. сетями следят круглые сутки. 

\- У него есть фан-клуб? – удивился Роберт, совсем забыв о конспирации.   
Том на него зашипел. 

\- Тихо ты. Есть, но никто не знает, кто в нём состоит. Говорят, Курт стал просто их секс-символом. Он сам какое-то время искал членов клуба, но не нашёл. 

Поздно вечером, когда вся школа погрузилась в сон, а комендантский час уже давно пробил, Роберт пробрался в библиотеку к компьютерам. У каждого ученика был специальный код доступа, с помощью которого рассчитывалось их время использования техники. Естественно, код не работал после десяти. Но Роб был не настолько наивен. Еще днём он быстренько взломал сервера школы и нашёл коды преподавателей. У них доступ был неограничен. 

Он быстренько набрал в поиске «Курт Моррисон».

Слова Тома о его происхождении подтвердились. Больше ничего интересного нарыть не удалось. 

Ну что ж. Роб готов сам найти его слабое место.


	3. Chapter 3

Школьные будни потекли, как быстрый ручей. Как оказалось, притворяться дурачком оказалось для Роберта сложнее, чем он думал. Ему приходилось буквально устраивать битвы с совестью, когда он собирался выбрать неправильный ответ в тесте, сделать грубую грамматическую или смысловую ошибку в эссе или неправильно ответить на уроке. 

Выставлять себя тупым неприятно, особенно когда слышишь чьи-то презрительные смешки за спиной, когда преподаватель с разочарованием в тоне говорит тебе сесть на место. Но пока ему удавалось себя сдерживать. Правда пока эти труды не окупались. Чтобы вылететь из школы нужно было завалить промежуточные экзамены, которые должны пройти перед самым Рождеством, то есть ещё три месяца Робу предстояло всё это терпеть. 

Единственным его развлечением стали короткие разговоры с Томом, который любезно рассказывал ему обо всех учениках в школе, так как учился здесь с самого начала и не успел вылететь. 

А ещё его ночные вылазки в библиотеку. Всё-таки он обожал рыться в чужих вещах, особенно ему нравилось находить какие-нибудь ответы на тесты или контрольные, которые их преподаватели спокойно хранили у себя на почте или диске. Жаль, что Роберт не может ими воспользоваться: ему нужно наоборот все эти тесты завалить, даже не отдашь их никому, потому что начнутся ненужные вопросы, как он их достал. А придумать более менее правдоподобную ложь в такой ситуации просто невозможно. 

Зато он смог придумать, как отомстить Курту. Как и говорил Том, кто-то в школе устроил фан-клуб главной знаменитости. У них даже был чат со строго ограниченным числом членов клуба. Роберт его нашёл и смог почитать, что они там обсуждают. Кажется, Моррисон стал гомосексуальной иконой некоторых школьников, что не удивительно, всё-таки это школа для мальчиков и даже если бы у них учились девочки, по строгим правилам школы из скорее всего бы заставили хиджабы носить. А гормоны шалят, хочется полюбоваться кем-то привлекательным. Все имена участников были скрыты, зато их переписка говорила сама за себя. Они в ярких красках описывали, как бы заперлись с Куртом в кладовке или в его комнате, или в пустом классе, или спрятались под трибунами после его вечерней тренировки. 

Роберт все эти прекрасные моменты распечатал и ночью развесил по всем коридорам. На утро все ученики с восторгом читали пошлые комментарии о Курте Моррисоне, заставляя его краснеть не то от злости, не то от стыда. Казалось бы, он тут не при чём, но все эти насмешливые взгляды, прикованные к его персоне, заставляли его чувствовать себя неловко. А он ненавидел чувствовать себя неловко. Его даже вызвали к ректору, где он оправдывался, что ничего не знает и сам хочет найти и избить виновника. 

Остаток дня Курт скрывался на футбольном поле, где не проходили занятия из-за сильного дождя. Он сидел на трибунах под зонтом и пытался успокоиться. Он не мог даже предположить, кто может оказаться таким смелым. Он знал, что у него есть фан-клуб, он подозревал, что там могли обсуждать подобные вещи, но чтобы это выносили на общее обозрение…

Вряд ли это кто-то из них, они не такие дураки, чтобы так подставляться. Тогда кто?  
На плечо внезапно приземлилась чья-то рука. Курт резко развернулся и увидел постоянно улыбающегося Монро. У его друга в запасе было сотни улыбок с разным оттенками, которые ещё нужно было научиться различать. Сейчас он пытался успокоить своего лучшего друга. 

\- Согласись, это немного смешно, - искренне похихикал рыжий, садясь рядом с другом под зонт. 

\- Тебе легче говорить, не твою же задницу обсуждали. – Курт услышал приглушённый смех и посмотрел на подходящего к ним Бойда, который чуть не задыхался от сдерживаемого смеха. 

\- Да ладно, Курт, - снова заговорил Монро, - подумаешь, кто-то подшутил. 

\- Не ладно, - огрызнулся он, - это проявление неуважения. Я должен найти того, кто это сделал. 

\- И что? Сделаешь с ним то, о чём все пишут, - Бойд снова забился в приступе смеха, а потом достал из сумки все собранные им распечатки. 

\- Ты их с собой таскаешь? – разозлился Курт. 

\- Ну не выбрасывать же эти шедевры. 

\- Отдай сюда, - Курт резко вскочил и набросился на Бойда и начал тянуться к распечаткам.   
Немного пободавшись, парни успокоились, Бойд всё же отдал листки Курту, а тот с энтузиазмом разорвал их на мелкие клочки и развеял по ветру. Правда ветра в такой дождь не было, поэтому клочки бумаги упали в его ноги и смешались с грязью. 

Бойд мысленно отметил, что не зря лучшие экземпляры оставил в своей комнате. На будущее. 

\- Нужно найти того, кто это сделал. Вы либо помогаете, либо нет, - пробурчал Курт. Он мог позволить себе так себя вести только наедине с друзьями. 

\- Это практически невозможно, - коротко ответил Бойд. 

\- Согласен. Даже если мы найдём компьютер, на котором он работал, нам не узнать, чей код он использовал. Да и авторы этой писанины никогда не признаются. 

\- Мне кажется, среди «авторов этой писанины» нет того, кого я ищу. Мне кто-то мстит. 

\- Думаешь, это кто-то из тех, кого ты недавно обидел? – спросил Монро, сразу становясь невероятно серьёзным. 

\- Я в этом просто уверен. Причём он очень смелый, раз уж решился меня унизить. 

Почему-то Курту сразу вспомнился взгляд того новенького, которого он в первый учебный день согнал со своего столика. Его грозный взгляд, обещающий месть. Но он тут же отогнал эту мысль. Этот парнишка блеял, как овечка перед волком, он не был способен на такую дерзость. 

\- Если бы я был на его месте, я бы делал это ночью, - начал рассуждать Курт, - но зайти со своим кодом невозможно после комендантского часа, да и, не являясь членом фан-клуба, невозможно прочитать эту переписку. Значит, мы явно имеем дело с тем, кто хорошо разбирается в компьютерах. Знаете кого-нибудь? 

\- Сложно сказать, есть несколько отличников по информатике, - задумчиво проговорил Монро, - но они не выглядят такими смелыми. Да и на твоём пути ни разу не попадались. 

\- А если он специально скрывает свои способности? – продолжал свою теорию Курт. – Либо ему кто-то помогал за деньги или какую-нибудь услугу. Мне кажется, нам нужно последить за библиотекой после отбоя. Преступники всегда возвращаются на место преступления. 

\- Думаешь, он снова там появится ночью? 

\- Честно говоря, я почему-то в этом уверен. Так что советую выспаться перед этим, возможно придётся сидеть всю ночь. 

\- Тебе повезло, что завтра воскресенье, иначе я просто послал тебя нахуй, - буркнул Бойд и ушёл. Он слишком дорожил своим сном, мог даже конец света проспать. 

\- Ты уверен, что это удачная идея? – с сомнением спросил Монро. 

\- Уверен. 

Они встретились в коридоре сразу после отбоя и пробрались в библиотеку. Они не боялись, что могут получить наказание если их застукают, ведь с ними был сам Курт Моррисон, которого отмажут от любых неприятностей. Троица спряталась за полками, убрали несколько книг, чтобы видеть столы с компьютерами и затихли. 

Первые два часа ничего не происходило, но потом кто-то тихо прошёл в помещение.   
Чёрный силуэт практически бесшумно сел за один из компьютеров, ввёл код и начал что-то авктивно искать. 

Курт сделал друзьям знак следовать за ним. Они так же бесшумно подошли к парню и остановились прямо за его спиной. Он просматривал какие-то документы, которые, судя по названиям, являлись материалами их преподавателя истории. Курт сразу понял, что именно его они и искали. А ещё отметил, что его можно будет использовать, уж очень его навыки полезны. Курт резко закрыл ему рот, чтобы он не поднял крик, Монро и Бойд схватили его за руки и повалили на пол. 

Сначала парень неистово отбивался, но, поняв бесполезность своих действий, успокоился. 

\- Я сейчас уберу руку, если закричишь, тебе не поздоровится, - спокойно произнёс Курт.   
Парень кивнул, и блондин освободил его, но Монро и Бойд продолжали держать парнишку за руки. Курт достал телефон и зажёг фонарик, освещая лицо их добычи. 

Это был тот новенький. Неужели ему тогда не показалось?

Новенький был совершенно спокоен, даже холоден. В его глазах не было страха, только толика злости. И его взгляд снова напомнил Курту тот случай в столовке. 

\- Сейчас ты ответишь на мои вопросы, будешь врать – будешь бит. Ясно? 

Новенький кивнул. В этом жесте не было страха, даже какая-то возвышенность. Словно от него не требуют, а любезно просят его ответить на глупые вопросы. У Курта аж руки зачесались врезать ему раньше времени. 

\- Это ты развесил переписки?

\- Да, - как ни в чём не бывало ответил новенький, даже пожал плечами. 

\- Ты знаешь, что получишь за свои выходки? 

\- Ничего. Ведь я не нарушил ни одного из твоих правил. 

Курт на секунду застыл в недоумении. А ведь он прав. Его выходка не подходила не под одно из правил. 

\- Так что лучше отпустите меня. 

Курт справился с удивлением, его взгляд кардинально поменялся, стал каким-то хищным. 

Вот теперь Роберту действительно стало страшно, но он никак это не показал. 

\- Только что ты просматривал личные документы преподавателей, верно?

\- Верно. 

\- Не боишься, что я донесу на тебя?

\- Они тебе не поверят. 

\- Почему? 

\- У меня ужасные оценки, у человека с доступом к ответам на экзамены балл должен быть повыше. 

Курт глянул на Монро, который знал всё обо всех. 

\- Это правда. У него средний балл по контрольным очень низкий. 

\- Но ты же бюджетник, - внимание Курта вновь переместилось на Роба. 

\- Да, но я не хочу здесь учиться, поэтому всё заваливаю. 

Курт отметил, что это необычно. Зачем поступать в лучшую школу, чтобы потом тебя из неё выперли?

\- Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя избил? – с хитрым прищуром и хищной ухмылкой произнёс Курт, хватая Роба за подбородок. 

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил новенький, ничем не выказывая страха. 

\- Тогда сделка. 

\- Что от меня требуется? – деловито спросил Роберт. 

\- Ответы на контрольные и тесты, материалы с лекциями по всем предметам и твоё умение обращаться с компьютерами, - перечислил Курт, словно с кем-то подписывал контракт, - не пропадать же добру. 

\- И ты меня не тронешь? 

\- Да. 

\- Я согласен. 

\- Начинаешь прямо сейчас. Мне нужны темы контрольной по географии, которая будет в среду. 

Монро и Бойд отпустили Роба и позволили ему вернуться за компьютер. Всего через несколько минут у них на руках были распечатки с предстоящей контрольной работой в экземпляре трёх штук. Курт с удовольствием просмотрел вопросы, а потом с таким же удовольствием осмотрел своё приобретение. 

\- Думаю, с тобой очень приятно сотрудничать. 

\- Тогда я выдвину ещё одно условие нашей сделки.

В любое другое время Курт бы разозлился от наглости собеседника, но ему почему-то понравился этот новенький. Поэтому он любезно поинтересовался, что за условие. 

\- Я хочу вылететь из школы, но плохих отметок недостаточно. Я не очень хорош в подобных вещах, поэтому мне нужна помощь. 

\- Я принимаю твоё условие. 

Кто же знал, к чему приведёт эта сделка.


	4. Chapter 4

Несколько дней всё шло привычным чередом. Больше контрольных и тестов не ожидалось, поэтому Роберту незачем было пробираться ночью в библиотеку. На следующий день после контрольной он, как всегда, пришёл в столовку на завтрак и сел рядом с ещё сонным Томом, который готовился к контрольной несколько ночей подряд и теперь нуждался в компенсации этих часов без сна. Роб был даже рад такому обстоятельству, потому что болтать с утра пораньше настроения у него не было. 

Только он приступил к овсянке, как его внезапно прервал Курт, облокотившийся на его столик. 

\- Я нарушил какое-то правило? – сразу воинственно спросил Роберт. Он сделал это достаточно тихо, чтобы его услышала только подошедшая троица. 

\- Кто-то уже выпустил коготки, - усмехнулся Курт, смотря на Роба сверху вниз. – Не злись, котик, я просто хотел пригласить тебя за свой стол. 

Со стороны могло показаться, что Курт говорит очень даже дружелюбно, но его взгляд был таким хищным, доминирующем, что предыдущее впечатление стиралось моментально. 

Роберт ничего не ответил, поднялся и безмолвно прошёл с Куртом за его столик под шокированные взгляды учеников. 

\- Хотел поговорить, - сразу приступил к делу Курт, - нужны все лекции по основам литературоведения. 

\- Без проблем. Отправлю на почту сегодня ночью. 

\- И ещё, ты ведь заходил в тот секретный чат. Сможешь повторить?

\- Да, - ответил Роберт, не понимая, к чему он ведёт. 

\- Мне нужны имена всех его участников, настоящие имена.

Роберт нахмурился. 

\- Я не буду этого делать. 

\- Хочешь нарушить нашу сделку? 

\- Я могу сделать что угодно, но не позволю тебе калечить ни в чём не повинных людей. 

Говоря на чистоту, Курт бы про этих ребяток даже и не вспомнил бы, если бы не его розыгрыш, так что Роб чувствовал себя виноватым. Чёрт, для сына владельца казино он слишком совестливый. 

\- Благородничаешь? – презрительно усмехнулся Курт. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадали. Они просто переписывались, не стоит их трогать. Единственный, кто перед тобой провинился – это я, потому что сделал их обсуждения народным достоянием. Я своё наказание уже отбываю. 

Курт отметил, что Роб прав. От этого ему стало даже интереснее. 

\- Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты прикрыл эту лавочку. 

\- Тебе так мешают эти люди? 

\- Что? 

\- Они не делают ничего плохого, просто шутят в своей компании, только не в реальности, а анонимно в интернете. Если будешь так бурно реагировать на это, люди начнут подозревать, что ты не такой уж и непробиваемый. 

И снова он повторил то же самое, что делал в библиотеке. Его удивлённый взгляд снова сменился на хищный прищур. 

\- А мне нравится твоя смелость, котик. – последнее слово он произнёс очень слащаво, даже манерно. 

\- А мне твоя наглость, зайчик. 

Роб понял, что сказал, только после того, как с его губ сорвалось последнее слово. Но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, он усмехнулся. 

\- А ты за словом в рот не полезешь, - Курт подвинул ему свой пудинг. – Хвалю. 

Роберт сначала подозрительно оглядел пудинг и, не найдя ничего странного, забрал сладость. Курт вёл с ним какую-то странную игру, то приказывал, то грубил, то смеялся, вот теперь угощает. Что-то тут не чисто. Но над этим можно поразмышлять потом, а сейчас он хотел насладиться завтраком. 

\- Хэй, Курт, - окликнул его Монро. Курт как раз шёл по коридору, направляясь в самый дальний класс. Он остановился и обернулся к другу. Монро быстрым шагом настиг Курта и сходу спросил, - Ты ведь его проверял. Зачем? 

Курт отвёл взгляд в сторону и пожал плечами. 

\- Мне интересно, что он за человек. Я не хочу иметь дела с тем, кто запросто сдаст кого-то. 

Монро удивлённо посмотрел на друга, а потом резко рассмеялся, проводя рукой по рыжим вьющимся волосам. 

\- Он тебе интересен? – спросил он, хитро прищуриваясь. 

\- Я уже говорил об этом. 

\- Я имею ввиду немного другое. 

Курт нахмурился, но через секунду морщинка между его бровей разгладилась, а на губах расцвела одна из тех обворожительных улыбок, которых удостаивались только самые близкие ему люди. 

\- Возможно. Хочу ещё за ним понаблюдать. 

Тем временем Роберт сидел в библиотеке вместе с Томом. У них в это время было окно, которое одноклассник решил провести с пользой, а Роб сидел рядом за компанию и делал вид, что читает книгу. Делать домашнюю работу он не собирался – это не входило в его планы по вылету из школы. А вот подумать, что за игру ведёт Курт, было самое подходящее время.   
Сначала он потребовал найти тех, кто вёл ту неприличного содержания переписку, а потом очень просто принял его отказ. Вообще Роб в тот момент был готов получить по морде, и поэтому очень удивился, когда Курт просто принял его отказ и даже не начал угрожать. Может, он был не так плох, как Роб подумал о нём по началу? Нет, глупости. Курт Моррисон всего лишь самовлюблённый придурок, использующий своё положение. Роберт тоже был из таких, поэтому не переваривал людей, похожих на него. 

Может, это была какая-то проверка? Ведь раньше Курт забил на свой фан-клуб, когда перебесился. Почему же сейчас вдруг вспомнил, как хотел избить всех его членов? Ведь логичнее было бы с самого начала избить Роба. Что ж, чем бы это ни было, он явно прошёл. 

\- Слушай, Роб, а о чём вы говорили утром с Куртом? 

\- Да так, у него было ко мне одно дело, - расплывчато ответил он. Том оказался достаточно умным, чтобы не продолжать расспросы. 

После той сцены в столовой Роберт стал новой знаменитостью. А ещё вокруг него начали появляться странные слухи. Некоторые говорили, что Курт, видимо, нашёл себе постоянную жертву для издевательств. Другие говорили, что Курт подозревает Роба в том розыгрыше (что интересно, мало кто верил, что Роберт был настоящим виновником произошедшего) – сам виновник только насмехался над тем, насколько сообразительными были местные школьники и насколько при этом были глупыми. Третьи же решили, что Роберт провинился как-то перед Куртом и отбывал привычное наказание, став его слугой на неделю. 

Погружённый в свои мысли, Роб выходил из библиотеки, когда случайно столкнулся с внезапно появившимся перед ним Куртом. Блондин тут же инстинктивно схватил его за талию. Когда до обоих дошло, что только что случилось, Курт высвободил Роберта из своих объятий и, ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

\- Будь осторожнее, котик. 

Роб снова был ошарашен сладким тоном Моррисона, поэтому просто впал в ступор и наблюдал за тем, как Курт скрывается за поворотом. 

\- Боже, чувак, ты везунчик. 

В мыслях Роберт мог только ругаться на себя за то, что его снова вывели из равновесия, и это снова сделал Курт Чёртов Моррисон. Но он ему обязательно отомстит, он тоже будет издеваться над ним подобным образом.


	5. Chapter 5

Роб собирался снова мстить зарвавшемуся Курту, пока тот внезапно не заговорил об их договоре. А точнее о его части сделки. 

\- Я обещал помочь вылететь из школы. – напомнил он. 

Они столкнулись в коридоре за час до отбоя. Большинство студентов уже разошлись по своим комнатам и готовились ко сну, поэтому коридоры были совершенно пусты. Роберт как раз шёл из компьютерного класса, когда столкнулся с Куртом. Это уже вошло у него в привычку. 

\- Да. Таковы были условия, - неуверенно произнёс Роб, не понимая, к чему Курт начал этот разговор, да ещё в месте, где их могли услышать так же праздно шатающиеся перед отбоем студенты. 

\- Я просто подумал, зачем тебе моя помощь, ведь твои оценки достаточно низкие, чтобы обеспечить тебе билет в один конец. 

\- Плохой успеваемости недостаточно. 

\- Почему? 

\- Дело в моём отце. Он ни за что не даст мне так просто отсюда выбраться. 

Роберт решил не лукавить в этом случае. Он бы всё равно не придумал другого логического объяснения. Курт не стал расспрашивать подробности, видимо ему хватило краткого ответа. 

\- Тогда это сложнее, - задумчиво произнёс он после недолгих размышлений. – Даже не знаю, какой проступок может настолько разозлить администрацию, что они выкинут тебя, несмотря на любые обстоятельства. 

\- Мне тоже трудно представить это. 

\- Может, избиение?

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня исключили из школы, а не посадили, - скривился Роберт. 

\- А ты умнее, чем кажешься. 

Роб только отвёл взгляд в сторону. Чёрт, рядом с этим нахалом он совершенно забывает про маскировку. Но он не мог оставить его слова без ответа. 

\- А ты оказался таким засранец, каким я представлял. 

Секунда – Роберт прижат к стене. Над ним нависает Курт, упираясь рукам так, чтобы одноклассник не смог сбежать. Во взгляде нет гнева, только насмешка. 

\- Ты не только смелый, но и дерзкий, котик. Хочешь, чтобы я напомнил тебе о правилах? 

Он так близко, что это даже неприлично. Удивительно, но Роберт не чувствует страха. Ему был достаточно несколько мгновений, чтобы отойти от шока. Он ощущал скорее какое-то волнение, граничащее с возбуждением. Этот Курт его так злил, выводил из себя при одной мысли о его нахальном выражении лица. Но Роберт бы соврал, если бы сказал, что с радостью избавился бы от него. Он, наоборот, всё больше и больше хотел играть на его нервах. 

\- Спасибо, зайчик, но я и так их прекрасно знаю. 

Курт вновь в замешательстве, но его хватка не ослабевает. 

\- А ты нарываешься, - почти шепчет он, и Роберт к своему стыду чувствует, как мурашки пробегаются по спине. – Но не волнуйся, я не буду избивать тебя, я придумаю наказание поинтереснее. 

Роб знал, что это были пустые угрозы. По крайней мере пока. 

\- Смотрю, моя скромная персона не даёт тебе покоя. – бесстрастно произносит он, краем глаза смотря на коридор. Отступать было некуда. Все ближайшие классы закрыты, а Роб был недостаточно быстрым, чтобы добежать обратно до компьютерного. 

\- Да? Странно, ведь это ты с таким вниманием выискивал пошлые комментарии про меня, чтобы вся школа потом с наслаждением их читала. 

\- Это было дело мести, так что не считается, – возразил Роб. 

\- И это после того, как я просто согнал тебя со своего стола? Не верю, что дело только в мести, - продолжал издеваться Курт. – Может, я тебе нравлюсь? 

Теперь наступила очередь Роберта впадать в ступор. 

\- Что? Да как ты мог так подумать?

\- Значит, угадал. 

Роб больше не мог позволить Курту издеваться над собой. Он со всей силы оттолкнул блондина от себя. 

\- Не смей ко мне прикасаться. 

И убежал сторону общежития. Курт оставался на месте, давая Роберту возможность сбежать от себя. Теперь ему стало ещё интереснее. 

Тем временем Роб заперся в своей комнате и от злости бросил лежавший на столе учебник в стену. Старый клей, скрепляющий страницы, не выдержал, и несколько страниц вылетели из потрепанной книги. Роб успокоился и сложил страницы обратно в учебник. Всё это время у него из головы не выходил Курт. С начала заключения их договора Роб думал, что Моррисон от него отстанет, но теперь он чаще к нему привязывался. Причём он явно вёл какую-то одному ему ведомую игру: то был добр, то отталкивал и угрожал избить, то лез с приставаниями. 

Роберт не хотел привлекать к своей персоне так много внимания, но его план явно провалился. И, как бы горько не было это признавать, он сам был в этом виноват. Если бы он не поддался порыву отомстить за поруганную гордость, то Курт бы и не обратил на него свой взор. 

\- А может, воспользоваться этим? – вслух проговорил Роб, откидываясь на кровать. 

Как только он озвучил эту мысль, она стала казаться удачной. Курт не остановит своих поползновений – он почему-то считает Роберта интересной целью, так почему бы ему не подыграть? Вдруг, получив то, что он так хочет, Моррисон от него отстанет. Роб пока не особо представлял, что он может предложить звезде школы, но Курт явно от него чего-то добивается. 

На следующий день Роберт решил «сдаться» Моррисону. Он будет подыгрывать ему в его игре, чтобы потом откусить от него кусок пожирнее. Поэтому, когда Курт снова позвал его за свой столик, Роб без возражений сел напротив него. На это раз он получил от самодовольно улыбающегося блондина кусок медового торта. Хоть какая-то выгода!

Роберт завтракал молча, слушая переговоры компании Курта. Они болтали, как простые друзья, обменивались шутками, рассказывали об успехах на учёбе и так далее. Роб даже порадовался, что про него забыли, пока к нему не обратился Курт со своей раздражающей усмешкой:

\- А ты, котик, ходишь на какие-нибудь факультативы? 

Роберт бросил на него раздраженный взгляд, но всё же решил ответить:

\- Нет. Мне это не интересно. 

\- А чем бы хотел заниматься? – продолжал расспрашивать блондин. 

\- Ну, мне нравится программирование, я бы хотел в будущем этим заниматься, но на здешних динозаврах это невозможно. 

\- Как насчёт спорта? 

\- Разве что только сноуборд. 

\- Хорошо катаешься?

\- Неплохо, - расплывчато ответил Роб. За столом повисла неловкая тишина, поэтому он, не зная, что делать, поинтересовался у Курта о его развлечениях. 

\- Он обожает хоккей, - сдал друга Монро.

Роберт оглядел блондина с ног до головы и пришёл к выводу, что, несмотря на хорошее сложение, на хоккеиста он не тянул. Своё наблюдение он ненароком произнёс вслух и чуть не пожалел об этом, но вместо обиды Курт рассмеялся. 

\- В этом ты прав. Я часто попадал в больницу с переломами, поэтому сейчас больше играю в футбол. 

\- Хотя даже на поле огребаешь не хуже, - весело заметил всегда суровый Бойд. 

\- Этого у меня не отнять, - пожал плечами Курт. – Приходи на нашу игру в эту субботу. – это уже адресовалось Робу. 

В обычной ситуации Роберт бы просто послал его, но сегодня всё было по-другому. Он болтал с Куртом и его друзьями, будто его не притащили за этот стол под угрозой наказания, а он сам к ним подсел.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Твои оценки за контрольные оставляют желать лучшего, - проговорил отец в трубку. 

\- А ты думал, я буду послушно сидеть в пансионе? – насмешливо сказал Роберт, накручивая на палец шнур от телефона. Он звонил отцу крайне редко, учитывая, что все их разговоры сводились к тому, какой Роб неблагодарный: плохо учится, не звонит матери, не старается в школе. 

\- Я уже жалею, что с самого начала не отослал тебя туда. 

С этими словами они разговор закончился. Роб даже не попрощался с отцом, просто бросил трубку – в отместку за то, что было при его отъезде. 

Суббота наступила незаметно. Роберт вышел на улицу и направился к футбольному полю. Сегодня проходили внутришкольные соревнования. Играла команда Курта. Роберт не знал, зачем принял приглашение блондина и зачем пошёл на эти соревнования. Может, просто не хотел давать Курту больше причин для придирок. Подумаешь, посидит пару часиков, посмотрит на игру, а потом вернётся к своим делам. 

\- Котик, всё же пришёл, - констатировал Моррисон. Он внезапно подошёл к Робу сзади, когда тот встал у заполненных трибун. 

\- Не мог пропустить шанс увидеть, как тебя случайно ударят по самому дорогому, - елейным голосом произнёс Роб, а потом добавил, - зайчик. 

Роберт думал, что они продолжат обмениваться колкостями, но вместо этого Курт поблагодарил его и ушёл. 

Игра закончилась победой Курта. Тот так самодовольно улыбался, когда ему вручали кубок школы, что Роба чуть не стошнило. 

\- Эй, котик, куда уходишь? – Моррисон схватил его за руку и притянул к себе вплотную. 

\- Игра закончилась, - непонимающе произнёс новенький, намекая на то, что причин оставаться для него больше нет. 

\- Да, и мы выиграли. Пошли праздновать.   
Курт утащил его вместе со всей футбольной командой. Сначала Роб надеялся, что его вскоре отпустят, но Моррисон дотащил его прямо до своей комнаты, где устроилось около двадцати человек. Все возможные поверхности уже были заняты, оставался лишь стул у рабочего стола, который оставили для хозяина комнаты. 

Роберт уже надеялся сослаться на недостаток мест и уйти, но Курт снова не позволил. 

\- Бойд, будь другом, принеси ещё стул из комнаты Монро. 

\- Только ради тебя, - беззлобно буркнул Бойд, скрылся в коридоре и через считанные секунды вернулся с дополнительным стулом. 

В итоге Роба усадили прямо рядом с Куртом. Они будто находились во главе круглого стола. 

Новенький пытался быть как можно более незаметным: он молчал, пока его о чём-нибудь не спрашивали, даже из передаваемых по кругу закусок ничего не брал. К середине посиделок Курт осторожно тыкнул его в бок локтём и прошептал:

\- Что-то не так? 

В его голосе прозвучало беспокойство? 

\- Нет, просто, не хочу привлекать к себе внимание. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что я тут чужой, - пожал плечами Роб. Для него такое объяснение было логичным. В этой компании он знал и общался только с Куртом, Монро и Бойдом, другие ребята его не знали. Есть вероятность, что даже его имени не помнили. 

\- Запомни, котик, мои друзья - твои друзья. 

\- Не помню, чтобы мы были друзьями, - прошипел Роберт. 

\- Я тебя понял, - совершенно серьёзно сказал Курт, а потом торжественно поднялся со стула и обратился ко всем присутствующим, - Друзья, у меня прекрасная новость. 

\- Какая же? – чуть ли не хором отозвались игроки. 

\- Как утверждает Роберт, мы с ним не друзья. Значит, у меня только что появился бойфренд. 

Парни захлопали и заулюлюкали. А Роберт ещё сильнее вжался в спинку стула. Что этот придурок только что сказанул?! Новенький посмотрел на Курта со смесью злобы и обиды. Так над ним никто никогда не издевался. В прошлой школе Роб учился в частной школе, где царила атмосфера дружелюбия и терпимости, все конфликты быстро разрешались, преподаватели были внимательны ко всем ученикам, даже дети не из богатых семей, которые попали в школу благодаря высоким оценкам, хорошо вливались в компанию одноклассников. Конечно, бывали и драки, и драмы, но в итоге подравшиеся становились закадычными друзьями, а поссорившиеся в пух и прах подруги мирились, либо до самого выпуска сохраняли нейтралитет. 

Нет, он не мог оставить за Куртом последнее слово. 

\- Раз уж мы встречаемся, зайчик, то ты будешь не против, - произнёс Роберт и, взяв Курта за руку, резко притянул к себе. Блондин оказался сидящим у него на коленях, а его губы были смяты в требовательном поцелуе. Парни в комнате стали ещё громче: одни были в шоке, другие хлопали, третьи закричали. 

Роберт думал, что Курт его тут же оттолкнёт и выгонит из комнаты, но он внезапно начал отвечать. А после лишь сказал:

\- Только давай продолжим позже, когда останемся наедине, - и пересел обратно на свой стул. 

Вечером игроки стали расходиться, вскоре в комнате остались четыре человека: Курт с Робертом, Монро и Бойд. 

\- Пошли на наше место, - сказал Курт, натягивая куртку. Роберт понял, что они собираются на улицу. – Где твоя комната? – обратился он к новенькому. 

\- Зачем тебе моя комната? 

\- Куртку возьмёшь, ночью холодно. 

Вообще, Роб хотел послать его, но ему вдруг стало интересно, куда они собираются. Компания зашла в его комнату, Роберт взял куртку, и они направились во внешний двор. Они прошли озеро, футбольное поле, зашли в лес. 

\- Куда мы идём? – всё-таки спросил Роберт. 

\- На наше секретное место, тебе понравится. – кратко ответил Курт. 

Вскоре они дошли до покосившегося небольшого домика. Они открыли дверь и вошли. Внутри было на удивление тепло. Мебели не было, зато на полу были разложены пледы. Монро прошёл внутрь первым и зажёг пару свечей. 

\- Этот замок был построен для частной школы для аристократии, учиться на дому было уже не модно. Раньше рядом со школой был сад, здесь жил садовник. Теперь на том месте просто пустое поле. – рассказал Курт, сел на один из пледов и похлопал рядом с собой, - Садись. 

Монро и Бойд тоже расселись, Бойд достал из тёмного угла бутылку коньяка и протянул Курту. Блондин сделал глоток первым. Когда он передал бутылку Робу, тот не растерялся и тоже отглотнул. Тепло спустилось по горлу к желудку. Он наконец-то расслабился. 

\- Мы хорошо потрудились на этих соревнованиях, - сказал Монро, - теперь нужно постараться на семестровых экзаменах. 

\- С Робертом это будет не сложно, верно? – Курт снова повернулся к новенькому. 

\- Конечно, я всё достану, - неловко кивнул он. 

\- Спасибо, что помогаешь, котик. 

Рука Курта легла на талию Роба. Блондин сделал это так осторожно и нежно, что это даже показалось таким естественным. Роб не стал сбрасывать руку нахала, а рефлекторно подвинулся ближе. 

Вскоре бутылка была опустошена, Роба начало клонить в сон, как и остальных парней. Они вместе собрались и пошли к школе. До комендантского часа оставались считанные минуты. Монро и Бойд направились в свои комнаты, а Курт задержался. 

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Роб, не понимая, почему блондин не пошёл вместе с друзьями. 

\- Стой, - Курт взял его за руку, - провожу тебя до комнаты. 

\- Тут недалеко, - усмехнулся Роберт. 

\- Это неважно. 

Они шли в тишине, но не отпускали рук друг друга.


	7. Chapter 7

Роб не мог сомкнуть глаз, мысли крутились только вокруг его посиделок с Куртом. Он не мог не думать о нём, ведь парень всё это время оказывал ему недвусмысленные знаки внимания. И даже после поцелуя не врезал. Неужели он приглянулся Моррисону? 

\- Вот и старайся ради маскировки! – вслух пробурчал Роберт. – Мою природную привлекательность невозможно скрыть даже за неприглядным образом. 

Но пока предпринимать что-то бессмысленно. Он итак слишком часто показывал Курту своё истинное лицо. Нужно сосредоточиться на плане по вылету: провалить экзамены не сложно, но этого мало, проступок должен быть действительно весомым, вот только избивать кого-то не хотелось – в Робе мать воспитала неприязнь к насилию, особенно физическому. Он уже даже пришёл к ректору с повинной, что это он устроил тот розыгрыш над Куртом, но из этого ничего не вышло. С недавних пор Роберт ста подозревать, что это дело рук Моррисона. 

И снова он подумал об этом самодовольном нахале. 

Вообще Роб не мог отрицать его положительные стороны. Одной из них, естественно, была внешность. Курт был на все сто процентов в его вкусе. Вот только Роб не собирался подыгрывать. И тем более не собирался становиться для него развлечением. Курт явно его соблазнял, но его мотивы были мало понятны. Роберт уже согласился им помогать, о состоянии его семьи здесь никто не догадывается, а с такими откровенными подкатами просто интересного собеседника не ищут. 

\- Тебе действительно приглянулся Роберт, - с улыбкой произнёс Монро, посмотрев на Курта. Сразу после обеда они засели в библиотеке и готовились к экзаменам по темам, что для них достал Роб. 

\- Он интересный, - произнёс Курт, не отрывая взгляд от книги. 

\- Впервые вижу, как ты кем-то настолько увлекаешься. 

Курт кинул на друга мимолётный взгляд, но быстро вернулся в учебному процессу. 

\- Если и дальше будешь к нему так подкатывать, вы за ручки впервые возьметесь только к старости, - вставил своё слово Бойд, до этого молчавший в тряпочку. 

\- Мы у тебя на глазах вообще-то поцеловались уже, - пробурчал Курт. 

Бойд собирался ответить, но тут на его лице нарисовалась хитрая ухмылка, а глаза прищурились. Он резко поднял руку и замахал. 

\- Эй, новенький, иди к нам. 

Роберт не ожидал встретить в единственном спокойном месте в школе Курта и компанию, поэтому сначала он опешил, но в итоге решил подойти к ним. Правда чересчур весёлый Бойд и немного нервный Курт выглядели слишком подозрительно. Только Монро оставался непоколебимым. 

\- Привет, - поздоровался Роб со всеми, хотя взгляд его был направлен только на Курта. 

\- Садись, мы как раз к семестровым экзаменам готовимся, - с непривычным энтузиазмом сказал Бойд, освобождая немного места на столе, заваленным бумажками и книгами. Роберт настороженно приземлился на край стула, сев прямо напротив Курта. – О нет, - Бойд внезапно хлопнул себя по лбу, - Я забыл об одном очень важном деле. 

\- Что за дело? – удивлённо спросил Монро. 

\- То самое дело, - Бойд вперил взгляд в друга, Монро нахмурился, но через секунду тоже подскочил с места и начал собираться. 

\- Да точно, у нас очень важное дело, чуть не забыл. 

Парни смылись так быстро, что Курт не успел их остановить. Он уже разгадал злобный план друзей – они хотели, чтобы он поговорил с Робертом. 

\- Нечасто вижу тебя в библиотеке. 

\- Ну да, не люблю библиотеки, да и мне это не так уж и нужно. – Роб замолчал, а потом неловко продолжил, - Просто хотел просмотреть архивы, но безуспешно. 

\- Искал, за что кого исключали?

\- Да, но новых идей не появилось. Кажется, я застрял здесь до момента, пока мой отец не успокоится. 

Почему-то в глубине души Курт даже обрадовался такому исходу. 

\- Котик, не хочешь сходить прогуляться перед ужином? 

\- Давай. 

Роберт согласился совершенно машинально, будто на любое предложение Моррисона был готов ответить положительно. Но он проигнорировал это. 

Они пошли на улицу и ходили по окрестностям школы, пока не добрались до футбольного поля. Совершенно пустые трибуны навевали чувство тоски, как и серые густые тучи на небе. 

\- Я часто прихожу сюда, чтобы подумать. – сказал Курт, садясь на последний ряд. 

\- Не знал, что ты умеешь думать, - совершенно беззлобно произнёс Роб. Раньше он бы уже приготовился получить тумак. Но что-то между ними изменилось после того поцелуя, после посиделок в заброшенном домике, после всего. Роберт раньше не испытывал таких перемен в восприятии другого человека. Раньше его отношения строились на взаимной симпатии. В этот раз они начались с ненависти, вражды, соперничества. 

Курт на подначку не обиделся, а даже улыбнулся. 

\- Котик, как же мне нравится, когда ты выпускаешь когти, - чуть ли не промурлыкал он, взял Роберта за руку и рывком усадил рядом с собой. 

\- Используешь мои приёмы, - усмехнулся Роб. 

\- Тогда воспользуюсь ещё одним. 

Такого Роберт точно не ожидал. Курт взял его лицо и, притянув к себе, впился в его губы. Сначала новенький собирался укусить его, но в итоге просто ответил. Этот поцелуй не был агрессивным или подавляющим. Его можно было назвать нежным. Сначала их губы просто соприкасались друг с другом, а потом Курт осторожно углубил поцелуй, мягко проводя кончиком языка по нижней губе Роберта. Роб незамедлительно ответил на ласку, но не стал перехватывать инициативу. И только они собрались зайти ещё чуть дальше – руки Курта уже опустились на талию Роба, - как внезапно хлынул дождь. Это был настоящий ливень, который за секунду промочил их до нитки. 

Парни подскочили и поспешили скрыться под трибунами. Уже стоя внизу, смотря на темнеющий вдалеке силуэт школы, до Роберта дошло, чем они занимались. Чёрт, и что ему теперь делать? Курт точно имеет на него какие-то виды, но на что именно он рассчитывает? Перепих на одну ночь? Вряд ли, Курт явно не из таких, да и нынешнюю маскировку Роба сложно назвать привлекательной, разве что приятные черты лица выдают его. 

\- Роберт, - первым в итоге заговорил Курт, - насчёт этого поцелуя. Я понимаю, что это было неожиданно. Прости. 

Новенький чуть не подскочил от испуга. Курт Моррисон перед ним извиняется? Здесь точно что-то нечисто. Либо он ударился головой и теперь сходит с ума. 

\- Но я всё же должен спросить, - продолжил Курт, не услышав от Роба никакого ответа, - ты ответил рефлекторно или тебе понравилось? 

Роберт даже не знал, что ответить. С одной стороны, можно было списать всё на неожиданность и закрыть эту тему. Но с другой – поцелуй был настолько чувственным, что его сложно было назвать случайностью. Это был полноценный поцелуй людей, которые что-то чувствуют друг к другу. Поэтому Роберт решил не врать. 

\- Мне понравилось. И я тоже спрошу: я тебе нравлюсь, верно?

\- Увиливать не буду – да. – с улыбкой на грани ухмылки ответил Курт. 

\- И какие у тебя на меня планы? 

Теперь на лице Курта сияла полноценная хитрая ухмылка. Сейчас Роб даже назвал бы её привлекательной, она вызывала в нём какое-то непривычное волнение, что аж живот скручивало. Блондин подошёл к нему вплотную и чуть навис над ним, ведь был выше на несколько сантиметров. Раньше разница в росте не чувствовалась, но теперь Роберт рядом с ним почувствовал себя маленьким. 

\- А ты как думаешь, какие у меня могут быть планы на такого милого котика, как ты? – прошептал Курт на ухо. Он видел, как щёки новенького покрылись лёгким румянцем, а сам Роберт вздрогнул от тёплого дыхания рядом с шеей. Он было подумал, что котик сдался. 

\- Тогда и у меня есть кое-какие виды на тебя. 

Голос Роба был ниже обычного, в нём чувствовалась твёрдость и холод. Курт невольно сам покрылся румянцем и удивлённо отпрянул от Роба. 

\- Если не передумаешь, завтра встретимся у заброшенного домика в пять часов. Нужно поговорить. 

Роберт направился в сторону школы. Дождь за время их выяснения отношений закончился.


	8. Chapter 8

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Роберт первым делом побился головой о закрытую дверь. Что он творит? Назначает Курту свидание? Что с ним не так, ведь совсем недавно он был его врагом. Что же изменилось в их отношениях, что он решил, будто отвечать на издёвки Моррисона таким образом хорошая идея? Ну да, они только что признались, что испытывают друг к другу какие-то чувства. Роберт не назвал бы это любовью, даже простой симпатией, скорее страсть, выстроенная на странном интересе и злости.

Так, не время думать о том, что именно побудило его ответить на поцелуй. Нужно придумать, что он собирается делать завтра в пять вечера, если Курт действительно явится. Хотя Роберт сомневался, что Курт не придёт – его смелость завязана на его чувстве гордости. Если у кого-нибудь появится возможность назвать его трусом, он обязательно её отберёт. 

Роберт тяжело упал на кровать и закрыл глаза. 

Может, всё не так плохо? Всё же у них с Куртом есть чувства друг к другу, какими бы странными они ни были. Да и блондин был в его вкусе. Вот только он имел определённые представления об их взаимодействии, а Роберт был с ним не согласен. Если так подумать, у Роба были все шансы развлечься в этой скучной школе, пока отец не изменит своё решение. Плюс Курт был ему приятен в плане общения, может, у них что-то и сложится. 

Но для начала нужно дать понять Курту, какую роль он будет исполнять в их взаимоотношениях. И это точно будет не роль жертвы. 

На следующий день ровно в пять перед домиком появился Курт. Он не успел переодеться после дополнительных занятий по подготовке к выпускным экзаменам. В школьной форме и с растрёпанными волосами он выглядел совсем по-другому. Роберт видел его таким только после футбольного матча. 

\- Прости, заставил тебя ждать, - произнёс Курт. 

Сейчас его взгляд был ни насмешливым, ни хитрым. Скорее радостным, расслабленным. Такой взгляд у него был, когда он общался со своими друзьями. 

Роб решил не говорить о том, что он пришёл как раз-таки вовремя. 

\- Пошли внутрь. 

Небо уже начало темнеть. Внутри они зажгли всего пару свечей. 

\- Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, котик? – спросил Курт, добавляя побольше елейности в голос. 

\- Ты пришёл – зачем?

\- Потому что ты сказал мне прийти. Знаешь, когда будешь назначать свидание в следующий раз, будь более галантным. Это скорее я должен тебя спрашивать, зачем ты меня позвал. 

\- Значит, я тебе действительно нравлюсь в этом плане?

\- Верно. Ты хочешь ответить взаимностью?

Роберт уже собирался снова проанализировать всё происходящее прямо сейчас, но вовремя прервал бесконечный поток своих мыслей. Нет, хватить продумывать всё на свете, пора действовать не задумываясь. 

Роберт притянул Курта за шею и поцеловал. Блондин сразу ответил. Это было лучше, чем на трибунах, ведь теперь дождь не смог прервать их. Курт обвил руками талию парня и притянул ближе к себе. Роберт же, не отрываясь от поцелуя, положил руку на бедро блондина и опрокинул его на спину. Но никто из них не предал этому значение, они продолжали толкаться языками, еле вдыхая новую порцию воздуха во время секундных остановок. Они постоянно перекатывались с одного на другого, практически не разрывая контакта своих губ. 

Роберт не назвал бы себя самым опытным мачо на свете, но он делал подобное не раз, но именно с Куртом это ощущалось, как что-то особенное. 

Наконец, они разорвали почти бесконечный поцелуй и посмотрели в упор друг на друга. Курт с упоением разглядывал раскрасневшегося Роберта под собой – сейчас он был невероятно милым. 

\- Ты принёс? – проговорил Роб, тяжело дыша. 

\- Да, а ты? 

\- Тоже. 

\- Что ж, раз уж я сегодня кавалер… 

\- А это мы ещё посмотрим. – внезапно вставил Роберт и рывком перевернул Курта на спину и устроился между его ног. 

\- Даже так, - с вожделением и восторгом произнёс блондин. 

Они нетерпеливо стянули с себя всю одежду и бросили её в разные стороны. Курт, на удивление Роба, вернулся в прежнюю позу: лёг на спину, раздвигая перед ним ноги. Роберт не смог оторвать взгляда от едва видных кубиков на прессе, крепких бёдер и икр. В одежде Курт всегда выглядел элегантно, поэтому Роб даже не ожидал увидеть подобную картину. Курт же разглядывал ладную фигуру Роберта, которую тот скрывал под одеждой большего размера. 

Роберт подобрал выпавшую из кармана брюк смазку и готов был вылить её на пальцы, но Курт внезапно перехватил его руку и произнёс:

\- Бери мою, у меня аллергия. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Роберт и принял у блондина его тюбик. 

Растягивать Курта оказалось очень приятно. Он быстро расслабился, поэтому весь процесс лишь стонал и наслаждался тем, как Роб каждый раз чувственно проводил по простате. Этот Курт был другим: разомлевшим, чувствительным, послушным. Теперь он походил на ангела, находящегося в экстазе – даже Бернини не смог бы повторить этот изгиб талии, наполненный настоящим удовольствием. 

\- Ты раньше это делал? – на всякий случай спросил Роберт, боясь, что всё происходящее лишь обман зрения. 

Курт приподнялся на локтях и прошептал прямо на ухо:

\- После моих пальцев ты будешь первым.

Роберт понял, что это значит. Он действительно интересен Курту, он действительно ему искренне нравится. И это первый раз, когда Курт на кому-то настолько доверяет. 

\- Входи медленно. 

Роберт не мог ослушаться такого жаркого шёпота – он стал двигаться маленькими рывками, стараясь попасть по той самой точке удовольствия, которую он нащупал несколько мгновений назад. И стон Курта стал для него лучшим подарком. 

\- Давай, - тихо произнёс блондин, самостоятельно подмахивая. 

Спустя несколько осторожных движений, Курт обхватил его за шею и, произнеся:

\- Хочу по-другому, - впился в его губы собственническим поцелуем, кусая его за губу, а потом повалил Роберта на спину. 

Теперь он двигался намного быстрее, заставляя Роберта повторять таблицу умножения в уме, лишь бы не кончить слишком быстро от такой соблазнительной картины, что встала у него перед глазами. 

Когда остатки оргазма прошли, Роберт подарил Курту ещё один нежный поцелуй. Они пролежали в домике допоздна и возвращались в школу уже бегом, потому что еле успевали к отбою. Добежав до общежития, Курт уже собирался попрощаться с Робом, но тот его остановил. 

\- Хочешь заглянуть в мою комнату? 

До полуночи они просто разговаривали, а потом уснули на одной кровати в объятиях друг друга.


	9. Chapter 9

Рано утром Роберт проснулся от звона будильника. Он уже собирался встать с кровати, ещё даже не раскрыв глаза, но крепкие руки, обвивающие талию, не позволили. Курт крепче прижал к себе Роба и уткнулся в его кудрявую макушку. 

\- Пусти, нам пора на занятия, - фыркнул Роберт, совершенно не желая покидать кровати. 

\- А может, ну их, эти занятия? 

\- Твои друзья не заинтересуются нашим общим отсутствием? – Роберт прижался к Курту ближе и потёрся носом о его подбородок. 

\- Думаю, мои друзья обрадуются, когда поймут, что мы вместе. 

Первый урок они благополучно прогуляли. Для Курта это было нестрашно, потому что его положение давало некоторые привилегии, Роберту же было всё равно: это полностью соответствовало его имиджу круглого двоечника. 

Весь день они провели со счастливыми улыбками на лицах, но так как они не пересеклись даже на обеденном перерыве – Роба срочно вызвали к телефону, по которому он говорил около часа, - никто не мог предположить, что они стали причиной этого счастья друг для друга. 

Они встретились перед ужином в общем коридоре и без единого сказанного вслух слова вместе направились в сторону футбольного поля. Только сев на пустые трибуны, Курт сказал:

\- Монро и Бойд весь день спрашивали о нас. А ещё Бойд отдал мне это, - блондин вытащил из сумки небольшую стопку смятых листов, - и посоветовал применить это на практике. 

При первом взгляде на них Роберт понял, что это те пошленькие комментарии, которые он использовал в роли мести Курту. 

\- Думаю, Бойд теперь в восторге от своей предусмотрительности. 

\- Нужно его поблагодарить, я даже не думал такое опробовать. – Роберт заинтересовано листал бумаги, а на лице всё ярче расцветала улыбка. 

\- Кстати, я не видел тебя на обеде. 

\- Мне звонил отец, - тяжело вздохнул Роб. – Снова читал мне лекцию про мою успеваемость. Три месяца молчал, а теперь его прорвало. 

\- Наверное, он уже успокоился. 

\- Мама говорила, что он скоро остынет, так что ничего удивительного. Вот только теперь я не хочу, чтобы он успокаивался. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ему взбредёт в голову вернуть меня домой, а мне не хочется домой, ведь там не будет тебя. 

\- Какие милые слова, котик. 

Курт наклонился ближе к Роберту и еле коснулся губами его лба. 

\- Всё только для тебя, зайчик, - саркастично ответил он. – Я, конечно, сейчас шучу, но если отцу что-то вздумается, он обязательно это исполнит. Хотя, я могу хорошо попросить, и он оставит меня здесь. 

\- Слушай, Роберт, ты не должен оставаться в школе, если тебе здесь не нравится. 

\- На самом деле мне всё равно. Ну, как бы выразиться? Сначала я ненавидел это место, потому что меня затащили сюда силой. А потом я начал ко всему привыкать, а после того, как мы стали ближе, мне здесь даже понравилось. Может, подтяну оценки и останусь, даже если отец будет против. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ему эта идея даже понравится. 

\- Ты ни разу не говорил, почему он так разозлился. 

\- Да я сорвал ему важную сделку. Но он вёрткий, скорее всего уже нашёл выход. 

\- Значит, всё это время ты притворялся невинной овечкой, а на самом деле оказался опасным волком? В кого же я влюбился? – усмехнулся Курт. 

\- Теперь тебе придётся заново меня узнавать. Хотя я часто терял самообладание во время наших перепалок. 

\- Я так сильно на тебя влияю? – Курт издевательски поиграл бровями.   
Роберт посмеялся, а потом резко притянул блондина к себе и впился в его губы. 

\- Ты не представляешь, какое. 

Они собирались снова соединиться губами, но их прервали приближающиеся голоса. Это были Монро и Бойд. 

\- А вот и наши голубки, - произнёс Бойд, который первый заметил, кто сидит на трибунах, - а мы вас обыскались. 

\- Курт, ты совсем забыл о нашей встречи в библиотеке, - немного обиженно сказал Монро. 

Курт ударил себя по лбу и виновато посмотрел на друга. 

\- Прости, я просто…

\- Не оправдывайся, я понимаю, что ты встретил кое-кого важного. 

Монро всегда был отходчивым. 

Друзья Курта присоединились к ним на трибунах и начали расспрашивать про их отношения. 

\- Ну, вы теперь официально встречаетесь? – спросил Монро, заинтересованно смотря на Роберта, будто хотел убедиться, что тот остался с Куртом добровольно. 

\- Да. – одновременно ответили они. 

\- Тогда я спокоен за тебя, Курт. Теперь ты в надёжных руках. 

\- Что это значит? – возмутился блондин. 

\- Что ты теперь мой. – уверенно сказал Роберт и, положив руку на талию Курта, притянул его ближе к себе.


	10. Chapter 10

Роберт был очень удивлён, когда на него сзади кто-то налетел и сжал в своих крепких объятиях. Но когда первый шок прошёл, он понял, что это была его мама. Она была тем самым человеком, который волновался за других больше, чем за себя. А поволноваться было из-за чего, ведь в конце первого семестра Роберт вдруг изъявил желание остаться в школе Святого Петра, да ещё и экстерном сдать выпускные экзамены. 

Любящее сердце матери с тех пор было неспокойно, ведь Роберт так и не сказал, зачем это ему. Сын редко говорил о том, что у него на душе, и причинами сменой плана он тоже поделился. На зимних каникулах Роберт не приехал домой, а остался в школе нагонять программу и даже опережать её. 

Директор школы тоже сначала скептически отнёсся к намерениям нового ученика, но после нескольких тестов, с помощью которых его должны были перевести в выпускной класс, он поменял своё мнение о Роберте. Он стал учиться на отлично и щёлкал все темы, как орешки. 

Даже отец Курта специально перенёс все встречи и оставил дела на потом, чтобы приехать на выпускную церемонию и узнать, почему сын так резко изменился. 

\- Мам, не так сильно, я сейчас задохнусь, - начал протестовать Роберт. 

\- Я так по тебе соскучилась, сыночек. Ты у меня такой молодец! Я тобою так горжусь!

Наконец, женщина отпустила сына и внимательно на него посмотрела. Волосы уже отросли до более привычной длины, синяков под глазами или других признаков усталости и истощения не было. Затем она обратила внимание на группу молодых людей, с которыми до этого общался её сын. 

\- Здравствуйте, вы друзья Роберта? 

Монро, Бойд и Курт улыбнулись и одновременно поздоровались с женщиной. Все они были в парадной форме с небольшими медалями выпускников-отличников на груди. 

\- Очень рада с вами познакомиться. Надеюсь, мой сын не доставлял вам неприятности. 

\- Мам! – возмутился Роберт. 

\- Нет, что вы. – вежливо отозвался Курт. – У вас прекрасный сын. Он, наверное, единственный за всю историю школы, кто экстерном сдал выпускные экзамены, да ещё и на отлично. 

\- Спасибо. А вы? 

\- Мам, это Курт Моррисон. Он мой бойфренд. 

\- Боже, и ты мне ничего не сказал. Как тебе не стыдно? 

\- Прошу, не злитесь, - заступился за парня Курт, - он хотел пока оставить наши отношения в тайне. 

Женщина ещё раз внимательно осмотрела блондина и, что-то мысленно для себя решив, улыбнулась. 

\- Что ж, я так рада, что у мое сына такая красивая и рассудительная вторая половинка. 

\- Мам, а отец здесь? 

\- Да, он сейчас паркуется. А я сразу побежала к тебе. О, а вот и он. 

Роберт увидел отца среди толпы других студентов и их родителей. Он был как всегда хмурым и молчаливым. Роберт на секунду оторопел – он не знал, что делать. С тех пор, как он заявил отцу о своих намерениях, он больше с ним не общался, звонки были только от мамы. 

Но, на удивление Роба, отец сделал первый шаг навстречу их примирению – он протянул руку сыну. Тот неловко пожал её и через секунду оказался в отцовских объятиях. 

\- Молодец. 

Это было сказано так коротко и тихо, но у Роберта на душе стало легко всего от одного слова. 

\- Пошлите, сейчас будут делать общее фото! – прокричал кто-то из толпы, и студенты направились в сторону трибун. 

Курт взял Роберта за руку и потянул за собой. Они встали рядом. А когда фотограф произнёс «Скажите сыр», а вспышка только начала зарождаться в камере, Курт притянул Роба к себе и нежно коснулся его губ своими. Это было лишь мгновенное прикосновение, которое навсегда было запечатлено на фотографии, уже пятый год висевшей на стене в их общей квартиры.


End file.
